Sábado de Aleluia
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Ele chegou em casa, olhou para o filé que Draco preparou com tanta dedicação, e sabe o que ele disse? DRARRY!


**Sábado de Aleluia**

_Por Malfoy-Moraine S.A._

_Segunda-feira_

Quem em sã consciência se casaria com Harry Potter?

Tudo bem, se você não está entendendo o que estou falando, vou explicar para referências futuras.

Aquelas duas sombras que se auto-intitulam melhores amigos do Potter sempre dizem que eu não sou romântico, não que a opinião de uma sangue ruim e de um Weasel sejam importante. De qualquer forma, eu acordei com a idéia perfeita para comemorar nosso aniversário.

Sim, eu fui o Louco de casar com Harry Potter!

Mas, voltando ao assunto (foca, Draco), eu idealizei o jantar perfeito: aproveitei que ele iria chegar mais tarde e preparei o prato preferido dele – contra-filé de hipogrifo – tudo bem, não foi eu que preparei, eu convenci o Dobby a ir andando até a cidade para comprar. Tá, eu _obriguei_ o Dobby a ir andando até a cidade para comprar. Não que o Harry precise saber disso. Eu não acho que um molho de ervas finas seja tão difícil de preparar... Se eu soubesse quais são as ervas finas.

De qualquer forma, eu arrumei a mesa, acendi as velas, tudo pateticamente romântico para o testa rachada... E adivinha o que aconteceu?! Ele chegou em casa, olhou para o filé que _eu_ preparei com tanta dedicação, e sabe o que ele me disse?

Harry: Amor, só tem carne pro jantar?

Eu: Mas é claro que só tem carne? O que você tem contra carne?

Harry: É que essa semana eu não posso comer carne.

Eu: Como assim você não pode comer carne? O que você tem contra a carne que _eu_ preparei?

Harry: Não é nada contra a sua carne, é contra todas as carnes. É Semana Santa.

Eu: Santa da onde? Santa de quem? Que santa é essa?

Harry: Não é santa não, amor, é Semana Santa. Nessa semana eu não posso comer nenhum tipo de carne.

Eu: _Nenhum tipo de carne?_

Harry: Nenhum tipo de carne.

Eu: Por quê?!

Daí ele entrou numa história de tentar me explicar a morte e a ressurreição de um tal de Jesus, e que durante essa semana ele tinha que se manter em santidade.

Que mané santidade!

Moral da história: ele está dormindo no sofá, o santo voou pela janela e eu estou indo tomar um banho frio.

_Terça – Feira_

Depois de rolar para um lado e para o outro da cama, resolvi acabar de uma vez por todas com essa história de Semana de Santana. Ele não pode estar falando sério! Uma semana inteira sem sexo?! Impossível! Vamos ver até quando ele agüenta.

Passei o resto do dia planejando como acabar com essa palhaçada de Semana Santificada.

_Quarta-Feira_

Peguei pesado logo pela manhã: fui tomar um banho e _sem querer_ esqueci a toalha no quarto. Pedi a Harry que a trouxesse e, quando ele finalmente estava ao meu alcance, o puxei pela gravata para dentro do box.

Não consegui nem meia emparedada. O infeliz me afastou, me pedindo para ser razoável. MAS EU SOU RAZOÁVEL! Ele é que não é! Com essa historia de Semana Bestificada.

Bem, balançado eu sei que ele ficou, afinal, antes que eu pudesse piscar, ele já estava voando para fora do apartamento de terno, gravata... e havaianas!

Tudo bem... mudei a chave do chuveiro para o 'frio'.

Passei a tarde toda pesquisando no tal 'com puta dor' (eu ainda não sei onde ele sente dor, mas deve ser bastante. Será que é em cada tecla que eu aperto? Enfim, eu tinha que descontar minha raiva em algo. Apertei mais forte).

Pesquisei sobre comidas afrodisíacas e acabei descobrindo que ostras são coisas muito interessantes. Quando Potter chegou à noite – ignore que ele ainda estava de havaianas – eu (Dobby) tinha preparado uma pratada para ele.

Ele comeu, o que é um bom começo, acreditando que eu estava sendo razoável (tão inocente) e eu esperando que a tal ostra fizesse efeito.

Fez efeito mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Eu percebi que o problema era grave quando o nariz dele ficou maior que o do Weasel.

Não tive duvidas: andei com ele até a farmácia mais próxima (maldito bairro trouxa! Nunca tem um Boticário decente quando se precisa).

Entrei na farmácia e fui direto ao balcão, perguntando para o atendente:

Eu: O que eu faço com _isso. - _Apontei para a cabeça de Harry, que já estava do tamanho de uma goles.

Trouxa: Ele sempre foi assim?

O que esse homem é? Imbecil? Acho que vou passar a chamá-lo de acéfalo apenas para deixar uma imagem mais clara da situação.

Eu: É óbvio que não! 'Cê acha que eu casaria com isso?

Harry: Uhmfmherg…

Trouxa acéfalo: Você quer um remédio?

Eu: Não, eu vim comprar suco de laranja.

Harry: Emfherpimgherxe...

Eu: Isso, amor, e peixe.

Trouxa acéfalo: Bom, um anti-histamínico deve resolver. Corredor dois.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de arrastar Harry pela farmácia em busca do corredor dois. Mas, que inferno, cadê o corredor dois?! Rodei aquela porcaria umas duas vezes antes de voltar para o balcão. E lá estava o trouxa acéfalo.

Eu: Cadê o maldito corredor dois?

Trouxa acéfalo: Ali onde tem uma placa enorme com o número dois.

Eu: Eu não vejo nenhum número dois.

Trouxa acéfalo: 'Tá vendo aqueles dois pauzinhos ali? É o número dois.

Eu: 'Tá me chamando de burro? Só porque sou loiro?! Isso aqui (segurei a cabeça inchada do Harry) parece piada para você?

Harry: Nefhertimbergmm...

Eu: Calma, amor.

Lancei meu pior olhar para o trouxa acéfalo, agarrei-o pelo colarinho e o fiz me levar até a bosta do corredor dois.

Mais uma noite perdida, mas em compensação a cabeça do Harry voltou ao normal.

_Quinta-feira_

Não, eu não desisti ainda. Embora o universo pareça estar contra mim nessa minha missão aparentemente impossível. Eu resolvi passar para o plano B, não que eu tenha um plano B, mas estou trabalhando nisso.

_Sexta-feira_

Até que viver na parte trouxa da cidade pode ser bem vantajoso. Descobri uma lojinha bastante interessante no final da minha rua, só não entendi porque é tão escondida. Entrei na loja e...

Sim, entendi porque era tão escondida.

Passei a andar distraidamente pelos corredores sem procurar por nada em especial. De instante em instante eu passava por todo tipo de coisa (óleos, cremes, calcinhas comestíveis...), mas nada me chamou a atenção, até que, finalmente, à mostra na parede nos fundos da loja, encontrei algo que poderia ser útil em minha jornada. Aquilo só poderia ser o paraíso na Terra, o imbecil que inventou essa Semana de Santidade com certeza não visitou essa loja.

Não que eu realmente precise de uma coisa dessas, mas tinha de todos os formatos e tamanhos. E cores também! Minha atenção ficou presa por algum tempo em um que eu tenho certeza absoluta que o Dobby iria adorar. Era verde! E brilhante!!!

Não resisti. Peguei um daqueles, pronto para levar direto para o elfo sexualmente frustrado de meu marido. Afinal, agora eu sei o quão ruim pode ser ficar em abstinência.

Já ia me virando com o aparato verde em mãos, pronto para ir ao caixa, quando um tranco forte quase me fez cair. Olhei para cima para ver em que havia batido e dei de cara com o maior homem que já vi em minha vida. Juro! Ele me lembrava muito um ator de um filme trouxa que o Harry me fez assistir outro dia, algo como 'Com Pressa e Com Raiva 4'. Não que a gente tenha assistido muito do filme, mas um ator do tamanho daquele tal Óleo Diesel não tinha como ser esquecido. Mas deixa esse assunto para depois (foca, Draco, de novo).

O importante foi que o armário cruzou os braços, olhou bem da minha cara para o instrumento verde fluorescente na minha mão, e disse na voz mais grave que eu já ouvi: "Bom dia, meu nome é Tábata, em que posso servi-lo?"

É óbvio que tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era cair na gargalhada, mas convenhamos, eu sou um Sonserino, não sou burro. Com o sorriso mais amarelo do mundo, devolvi a coisa verde para seu lugar original na prateleira e saí da loja o mais rápido que consegui.

Onde já se viu um homem daquele tamanho se chamar Tábata?

Percebi que nenhuma das minhas artimanhas sonserinamente planejadas estavam funcionando com meu próprio marido. Resolvi que a saída mais prática - e mais lógica, na verdade - seria simplesmente esperar que ele chegasse em casa, jogá-lo na parede e chamá-lo de lagartixa, ele querendo ou não.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ele chegou em casa com um embrulho ruivo nos braços. O que foi que eu fiz? Fiquei indignado, claro. Levantei da cama e vesti minha calça de volta.

Meu marido, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, me disse com a maior cara de inocente que eu já vi, que nós teríamos que ficar de babá do Weasel Júnior.

Tudo bem, já entendi o recado.

Lá se vai a minha Sexta-feira da Paixão!

_Sábado_

Harry saiu cedo essa manhã, acho que ainda tinha algumas coisas para terminar no trabalho. Normalmente, eu não ficaria chateado com algo assim, mas depois de uma semana dessas, e de ainda ter passado a noite assistindo um desenho idiota de um dinossauro roxo com o pestinha Weasley, ninguém - muito menos o Potter - podia me criticar por estar de mal humor.

Sim. Ele me criticou.

O testa rachada teve a audácia de me perguntar se eu estava com algum problema quando eu lhe perguntei muito gentilmente, o que diabos ele esperava que eu fizesse com o fedelho enquanto ele trabalhava.

É claro que eu não estou com nenhum problema! Ele é que obviamente tem problemas com essa tal de Semana de Todos os Santos. No fim do barraco, acabou que quem teve que levar o ratinho ruivo fui eu.

Tentei com todas as minhas forças ignorar o pentelho puxando meu cabelo pelos cinco quarteirões que me levariam à casa onde o Weasley mora com a Sangue Ruim. Juro que tentei. Tentei mesmo. E consegui com sucesso até mais ou menos a metade do quarto quarteirão, quando comecei a revidar e a puxar o dele de volta.

E não! Não me importo que ele tenha três anos! Ninguém vai ficar puxando meu cabelo assim, sem mais nem menos, muito menos depois de tudo o que aconteceu nessa semana.

Apertei a campainha e esperei a Sangue Ruim atender. Ela levou tempo suficiente para a peste voltar a puxar meus cabelos. Lógico que eu recomecei também. Paramos com a "briga" quando demos de cara com a Granger, digo a Weasley, enfim... _ela_, que estava nos olhando estupefata da porta. O baixinho e eu nos entreolhamos, ainda segurando um o cabelo do outro. Eu imediatamente passei o fardo para ela com um "toma, é seu."

Ela ficou ali esperando que eu fosse embora e, quando percebeu que eu não iria, me convidou para entrar.

É claro que eu não iria entrar na casa do Weasley. Para que eu iria querer entrar? Está tudo muito bem comigo... Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda para absolutamente nada.

Mentira!

Em menos de três segundos eu já estava ajoelhado aos pés da Gran... ah, ela vai ser sempre Granger pra mim. De qualquer forma, eu estava ajoelhado, abraçado à cintura dela, chorando e implorando por ajuda. Dignidade? Eu nem sei mais o que é isso...

Depois de algumas horas na casa da Granger, eu descobri que ela não é uma inútil completa, mas que aparentemente o Weasel é!

Pelo que ela me disse, dessa vez não tem como não funcionar.

Após passar pela farmácia - sim, aquela mesma farmácia em que o trouxa acéfalo não sabe enumerar corredores. Fui para casa para preparar um novo jantar, dessa vez sem carne. Melhor garantir. Lógico que tinha um tempero todo especial, a base de um segredinho azul que a Granger me passou.

Arrumei a mesa, acendi as velas, tudo pateticamente romântico... de novo!

Dessa vez, Harry não teve como recusar meu jantar. Comeu com gosto. Não preciso nem dizer que a sobremesa fui eu.

Sabe o que eu descobri?

Que hoje é Sábado de Aleluia!

oOo

* * *

**Nota das autoras:** Meu povo e minha pova! Nós poderíamos estar matando, nós poderíamos estar roubando, nós poderíamos estar nos prostituindo, mas não! Estamos aqui, em plena noite de sábado assistindo Mais Apressados e Ainda Mais Raivosos e pedindo o seu voto! Ops... essa era outra campanha... queremos dizer que estamos aqui pra dar pra vocês um presentinho que na verdade é um presentão à lá Óleo Diesel!

Vamos aproveitar para avisar que criamos um Live journal, onde serão postados textos, vídeos, notas de voz (quando conseguirmos para de rir por tempo suficiente para fazê-las) fics e afins! A quem estiver interessado o link encontra-se em nosso profile!

Só mais um aviso e juro que acabamos: As votações vão até o fim de maio.

Para votar na Cy ligue : 0800 CY

Para votar na Nanda ligue: 0800 Nanda

Para votar na Ly ...esquece ela é um ser anti social o suficiente para não ter telefone!

Qualquer dúvida... Tchiquitchiqui *rebola* Tchiquitchiqui reviews!!!!

Nanda, Cy e Ly!


End file.
